earth27fandomcom-20200216-history
Oracle Files: Mazikeen
Characters * Lucifer Morningstar * Mazikeen * Felix Faust Location * Golden Sands Casino, Corto Maltese * February 1st 2017, 1740 Local Time VOX Archive * Felix Faust: beep, door lock whirring, door opens, footsteps whisper: Maze? Maze are you here? closes, footsteps * Mazikeen: distant: I'm out here... on the balcony! * Felix Faust: throat clears, nervous chuckle I'll be honest... I almost didn't believe the note you left under my drink at the bar. chuckle, footsteps And then I thought it could be a ruse to lead me out of the Oblivion but I saw you misdirecting your husband before you left... Clever girl. footsteps ...and naughty, too. Telling him you were going to Coast City. * Mazikeen: distant: Yes, well... We don't have much time now, Felix so get over here. * Felix Faust: footsteps Ah, there you are... Big suite you've rented... and it comes with a rather large hot tub, too, I see... * Mazikeen: Quit talking and hop in. splashing * Felix Faust: chuckle I am afraid I didn't bring any swimsuit, my dear... * Mazikeen: water sloshing, clatter, giggle As you can see, neither did I... * Felix Faust: That works, too... chuckle, fabric shifting, footsteps, fabric dropping, bare footsteps, fabric shifting, clatter * Mazikeen: water splashing, glass clink, gulp, gulp I know how to get what I want, Felix... * Felix Faust: splashing, nervous chuckle Of that, I have no doubt... splashing Oh, how I've dreamed of kissing those lips... * Mazikeen: These lips... thrum Or these ones? * Felix Faust: gasp, whack, splash, gasp, splash, struggle, splash, splash, giggle, splash, giggle, struggle, gasp M-Maze, what-?! * Lucifer Morningstar: thrum, footsteps Hello, my dear... You're looking rather ravishing... Too bad I can't say the same about you, Faust. Waters a bit rough, are they? * Felix Faust: cough Lucifer? What the hell you doing here? * Lucifer Morningstar: click Felix! Isn't it painfully obvious? Maybe not, but I always took you for a smart man, Felix... Albeit one who often lets his smaller brain get him into trouble. * Mazikeen: Much smaller... giggle * Lucifer Morningstar: You heard the lady, Faust... She is the expert on the matter... clears But to answer your question, we're going to painfully torture you until you give me what I want. * Felix Faust: What do you want?! * Lucifer Morningstar: The Ace of Winchesters. Where is it? * Felix Faust: The Ace?! That thing has been missing for years! I thought you had it! * Lucifer Morningstar: sigh Maze... * Mazikeen: Wrong answer, Felix... splash, splash, giggle * Lucifer Morningstar: footsteps Why must they be so difficult? Do they really think they can win... against me? Why? Is it pride? * Mazikeen: I think it's more like stupidity... splash, splash, splash, struggle, splash * Felix Faust: gasp, cough Okay... Okay... I heard the Cat had stolen the Ace from you a while back- * Mazikeen: Where is it?! Last chance! * Felix Faust: I heard a rumor that Papa Midnite has it, but I don't know that for a fact! * Lucifer Morningstar: snap, supernal thrum, water splash, body flying against wall, thud Go find out then or Maze will make a house call. * Felix Faust: breathing, clatter, rapid slippery bare footsteps, clatter, rapid bare footsteps, door opens, rapid footsteps, door closes * Mazikeen: splashing, infernal thrum, necktie clasped by wet hand Come here, Luci... moist lip smack, big splash Trivia and Notes * Story continues in Oracle Files: Elaine Belloc 1. * Papa Midnite got the Ace of Winchesters in Oracle Files: Papa Midnite. Links and References * Oracle Files: Mazikeen Category:Oracle Files Category:Lucifer Morningstar/Appearances Category:Mazikeen/Appearances Category:Felix Faust/Appearances Category:Corto Maltese/Appearances